A variety of different therapies can be delivered within the human body by catheter devices. Therapeutic devices such as dilation balloons, occlusion balloons, thrombectomy treatment devices, stents, and embolic filters, and therapeutic agents such as drugs and radiation sources, may be positioned at or near the distal end of the catheter for delivery to a desired site within the body. The proximal end of the catheter is considered to be the end that remains outside of the body, manipulated by the medical practitioner.
To aid in positioning of the distal end of the catheter within the body, typically the distal end of a guidewire is first navigated to the treatment area. After the guidewire has been positioned, the wire can then be used to guide the distal end of the catheter into place. Additionally, a guide catheter may be used to further facilitate the positioning of the guidewire and/or delivery catheter. The interaction between the guidewire and the catheter is critical, as the physician needs to easily track the distal end of the catheter along the path of the guidewire. A number of interaction issues can arise, including but not limited to, having to use more than one person, having to use a long wire, having the advancement of the catheter affect the position of the wire, having the catheter not able to track the wire through tortuous anatomy, having excessive friction between the catheter and the wire, and having a difference between the amount of axial motion applied to the proximal end of the catheter and the amount of axial movement at the distal end of the catheter.
In various attempts to address these issues, a number of catheter designs have been introduced that have defined the interaction between the guidewire and the catheter. Two of the primary applications of catheter systems are percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) and coronary stent delivery. Two main types of catheter designs, over-the-wire (OTW) and rapid-exchange (RX), dominate these applications. Each of these designs has its advantages and disadvantages. OTW catheters track over their entire length on a guidewire, which allows them to follow the wire easily and allows the direct transmission of longitudinal force over the guidewire. Additionally, these catheters allow for guidewires to be exchanged once the catheter has been advanced into position, which may be desirable when different guidewire attributes (e.g., tip curvature or radiopaque markers) are needed. However, these systems require the use of a long guidewire (e.g., 300 cm in length) and cannot be effectively operated by one person.
RX catheters typically use shorter guidewires (e.g., 180 cm in length) which allow the catheter to be operated by a single physician. The physician is able to hold the guide catheter and guidewire with one hand while using his other hand to advance or retract the catheter along the guidewire. However, because the entire length of the RX catheter does not slide over the guidewire, the direct transmission of longitudinal force along the path of the guidewire may be compromised, and wire exchange can not be performed once the proximal catheter guidewire port is advanced into the patient.
Furthermore, it is not uncommon for OTW and RX catheters (among others) to be constructed by a plastic (or polymer) extrusion process. Producing, for example, an OTW or RX catheter with a tight tolerance, with a dual lumen construction can be difficult and expensive via an extrusion process.
Among various further catheter designs intended for stent delivery is a system taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,007 to St. Germain et al. This system includes a tubular exterior sleeve with an adjustable length section that, under axial compression, shortens via corrugations to cause another sleeve at the distal end of the catheter to be withdrawn in a proximal direction, releasing the stent. The overall length of the catheter remains the same during the axial compression of the exterior sleeve, and in particular, the length of the guidewire lumen is not adjustable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,334,147 and 5,380,283 to Johnson teach the construction of a balloon catheter having a proximal portion that includes an aperture through the wall of the catheter into the guidewire lumen. The aperture is covered by a frangible wall (e.g., a thin-walled tube sealed to the catheter body in a position to cover the aperture portion). The frangible wall may be punctured by a guidewire, allowing the guidewire to exit the catheter guidewire lumen via the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,425 to Teirstein describes a catheter having a guidewire lumen covered by a rupturable membrane that extends along substantially the entire length of the catheter, whereby the membrane may be intentionally punctured at any desired location by the guidewire. The use and general construction of the catheter are related, although no materials or specific constructions for the rupturable membrane are taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,032 to Parodi describes methods and apparatus for removing emboli during an angioplasty, stenting, or surgical procedure comprising a catheter having an occlusion element, an aspiration lumen, and a blood outlet port in communication with the lumen, a guide wire having a balloon at its distal end, a venous return catheter with a blood inlet port, and tubing that couples the blood outlet port to the blood inlet port. Also described is apparatus for occluding the external carotid artery to prevent reversal of flow into the internal carotid artery. The pressure differential between the artery and the vein provides reverse flow through the artery, thereby flushing emboli.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,634 to Dorros et al. describes methods and apparatus for treatment of stroke. Specifically described is a catheter having a distal occlusive member capable of being disposed in the common carotid artery of the hemisphere of the cerebral occlusion. Retrograde flow may be provided through the catheter to effectively control cerebral flow characteristics. Under such controlled flow conditions, a thrombectomy device may be used to treat the occlusion, and any emboli generated are directed into the catheter.